


A little bit of sugar

by SpaceAlexander



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlexander/pseuds/SpaceAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... And lots of poison too. A little ReyLo fanfic I decided to write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of sugar

> Again. Again he tried to get into Rey's mind. And again he failed. Again and again. What was blocking her so thoroughly? Kylo breathed out in frustration before trying again. Rey, on the other hand, was trying her best to not allow this. She held her breath, released it, held. Repeat. Repeat. She didn't know how she knew how to do this, but she did it. Again, and again, and again. She closed her eyes briefly,and suddenly her mind was open. Whoops. And Kylo, unhelmed and distraught, was now looking through her thoughts. Her every, private thought. Every moment she has existed since her most earliest memory. Which flashed suddenly. Her family being taken away, her being left alone. Alone. Alone. An echo inside and out of her mind. And Kylo was... Almost sympathetic. And he would have been if it hadn't been pathetic. It was absolutely pathetic. Every single thing he found was worthless. She was smart enough to almost forget about the map. That's all he was after, the map. Right? Rey kept these thoughts in her outermost reached of her mind while she worked on re-hardening her mind. Her last defense. "Get out of my head!" She was practically screaming that over and over while he worked on decoding her mind. Suddenly a rush of strength came to her and she ripped off the restraints, tying them around Kylo's neck and strangling him until he passed out. She then SLAM DUNK'D HIS ASS INTO A TRASH CAN AND RAN AWAY TO GO BE FREE OF ROMANCE AJD WHATEVER FUCKED UP THING YOU WERE THINKING WAS GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS SHIT.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate this ship they are cousins she is literally Rey Skywalker please shit the fuck off that's gross and incest.


End file.
